My Soulmate Becomes My Enemy
by rozzyrox123
Summary: Sam and Emily are married and expecting a baby girl, that they plan to name Georgie. Jacob and Nessie are engaged and expecting a baby boy, which they are planning on naming Noah. Noah has the ability to change anyone he bites, and Emily gets bitten.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Noah and Georgie ofcourse! Enjoy, ya'll**

My Soulmate Becomes My Enemy: A Sam and Emily FanFic

Sam POV:

Emily. She is my only reason for existance. I love her more than anything in the world, and I would give up anything to make sure she is safe. Even my life. I imprinted on her one day when she came here to La Push. She is Leah Clearwaters cousin, and I am Leah's ex-boyfriend. But, she is happy now with Embry. Somehow they imprinted on eachother, and they have been inseperable ever since.

Seven years ago, Jacob imprinted on Bella and Edward's daughter Renesmee. For a half-leach she is definatley a precious little thing. Jacob and her began dating just last week. He seems happy. She seems happy. So therefore, I am happy for them. Just like he's happy for Emily and I.

Today the sky outside is cloudy. Which, there is nothing unusual about that. I am currently in wolf form, and I smell food cooking at mine and Emily's new cabin. Yes. I get to eat when I get home. I was on patrol which, by the way, is very tiring and boring. You're lucky you're human. I was just at the edge of the woods right next to my-our-house, so I phased and pulled my shorts on. Emily doesn't mind that I never wear a shirt.

Emily and I are married, and we are expecting a little girl. We just found out last week, and we cried with tears of joy together. Jacob is excited. He can't wait to see if my daughter will carry the wolf gene or not. I'm still a little against her possibly having the gene, but Jacob is hoping for the girl to have the gene. Well, if she does, he'll be the one babysitting her. As I got closer to the house, the smell of steak and mashed potatoes filled up my nose. I am so glad to call Emily my wife. I couldn't wait to see my newly preagnent wife. I opened the door and was suprised at who I saw sitting on my couch. Jacob and Nessie. And Nessie has a big shiny ring on her left hand. Jacob is smiling widley, and Nessie has a baby bump. I fainted, and just before I hi tthe floor I heard Emily scream my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily POV

I couldn't believe it. Sam actually fainted. I didn't know he could be that surprised to see someone pregnant. But, oh well, its Sam, what do you expect? Complete machoness? He is far from that.

I was laughing as Sam began to wake up. He heard my giggles and his eyes snapped open.

"What's so funny?" he asked trying to look tough, although I saw his lips twitch at the sides trying not to smile, but epically failed. Then he said, "But seriously what's so funny?"

"Sam," I said laughing, "You _fainted." _He just looked at me.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, just take a good look at Nessie and you have your answer." His eyes went to Nessie and he immediately spotted the ring and baby bump. He gasped.

"Jake, what did you _do _to her?" asked Sam. Like he didn't already know.

"Well, Sam," Jacob began, "it's this thing called-"

"Uh, Jake, I knew that. No need to go into detail," Sam said cutting Jacob off. The whole time this was going on, Nessie stood there absentmindedly fixing Jacobs raggedy hair. They are so cute.

"Ok, so, we've known for awhile that she was pregnant, but we never told you because we wanted to get engaged first and then tell everyone. Killing two birds with one stone, you know? It makes my life a lot easier," Jake said smiling.

"So how long has she been pregnant?" I asked.

"6 months," Nessie finally said.

"And you're just telling us now?!" yelled Sam. "Jeez Jake seriously. You knock the girl up, keep that from us, propose to her, then tell us everything after six months! _Six _months!" Sam was furious. I didn't understand why he was so mad.

"Yo, chill," said Jake. "I already explained to you why we waited. And guess what? It's a boy!" exclaimed Jacob so proudly. Nessie smiled at him. Sam just frowned. Atleast he wasn't violently shaking.

"Hey, Jacob, we have some news of our own," I said. "I'm pregnant, too. We found out last week, and we're going to have a baby girl"

He high fived me. "Rock on, guys!" he yelled. Then we all just looked at eachother and burst out laughing. "Ha, I didn't realize that's why we are all in this situation, we were 'rocking on'" said Jacob. Nessie slapped Jakes shoulder and yelled at him.

"Jake!" she yelled. That is _not _necessary!" She was adorable when she tried to act mad, but she was laughing as much as the rest of us.

"So," said Jake calming down, "got any names picked out?" We had been talking about Georgie for awhile now.

"Georgie," Sam and I said together, and Jacob burst out laughing. We all just looked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie POV

I had no idea why Jake was laughing so hard.

I personally think Georgie is an adorable name. Why is it so funny to him?

"Jake, why the hell is that funny?" I asked him.

Trying hard to stop laughing he said, "Sorry, babe. But its hilarious." That's it?

"How is it soo hilarious, explain to me why its so funny. I'd love to hear your reasons," I said.

"Babe, it sounds so....un-girl-like." He was done laughing now. Finally. "I'm sorry, Emily, but that is NOT a good name for a baby girl that might carry the wolf gene."

Thats all he's been talking about for the past week. Whether the baby will be a werewolf or not. I'm suprised he's not worried about what our baby will be like.

"Jake, why does it matter if their baby carries the gene. That's their problem. We have to consider the fact that our baby may be a werewolf and vampire. Why aren't you worried about us and our baby?" I was starting to become mad.

"Nessie, I care. I'm just excited for Sam and Em. That's all."

"Well, why dont you stop worrying about other people's babies and become concerned about ours!" I yelled. Then, I doubled over in pain. It felt like a knife was being stabbed into my back. Then all I saw was black. I was going to die. My baby is coming, and i'm going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob POV

This is my entire fault. I made Nessie mad and she might lose the baby because of it. And I might lose her. I was frozen. I heard voices yelling my name, but it was distant. All I could comprehend was that my soon to be wife was going to die because of me.

If she dies, it will be murder. It will be my fault.

"Jake! Snap out of it!" I heard one voice yell.

"Jake, she needs you!" I heard another yell.

But I didn't respond. And the next thing I knew it was all black and I was lying on the floor. Maybe I will die too. I hope I do. Considering what I've done.

Nessie POV

There was so much pain. All I could feel was pain. Then I saw a face. It was a child. A baby boy with hair and eyes like….Jacob. Oh no. He's going to blame himself and probably commit suicide.

I have to pull through. For the baby's sake. And Jacob's.

Just then my eyes snapped open and I was lying in my grandpa Carlisle's house. The pain was gone and I saw Jacob. He whispered, "Nessie, we have a baby boy."

What? Oh my god! My baby is ok!

"Where is he!" I asked with excitement.

"Right here," he said and I looked down to see our baby boy in his arms. He was beautiful. He looked just like the baby in my dream.

"Noah," Jacob and I whispered at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled. "Noah," we repeated, then he kissed me and we looked down at our new baby boy.

Pure bliss. That is the feeling.

Just then my dad, Edward, walked in and said, "Get that mutt away from my daughter!"

I froze.


End file.
